dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tinderbox
The Tinderbox is an object that serves a minor role in the twelfth Dark Parables game, The Thief and the Tinderbox. Appearance The Tinderbox is a small, round container with a base and a lid. It has a silver handle and silver design around it. The entire box seems to be covered in an orange/yellow glow. History The Tinderbox was originally owned by a King who had risen from his humble fisherman background by use of a magic goldfish he had caught. This goldfish had agreed to fulfill the fisherman's three wishes in exchange for her freedom, but the greedy man broke his word and instead imprisoned her in the Tinderbox. He then used her to make more wishes until the goldfish eventually died of its sorrow. However, the goldfish was a much-loved familiar of the Sea Goddess who was enraged at the man's abuse. In retaliation, she cursed the man's Tinderbox so that anyone who kept it until their three wishes were fulfilled would be enslaved inside and forced to grant another's wishes. Eventually, the Tinderbox was hidden away in one of the doors of an unknown place. Behind the first door is a dog with eyes as large as tea cups. The second door was guarded by a bigger big with eyes as large as mill wheels. The Tinderbox eventually came into the possession of a witch in an unnamed far away land. How long she kept it is unknown, but eventually Rasputin made a deal with her and took the Tinderbox for himself. He used the object to gain riches and eventually the hand of a King's daughter. Some time later, he was trapped inside after his third wish was granted. He was freed as Kai took his place. He wished for his dark forge to rise from the ashes, for the Detective and the Moon Priest to be gone from the world, and for anyone present in the battlefield to die. He got trapped in the Tinderbox once more. The Tinderbox was later sealed in the Edge of the World. Three Taboo Wishes Despite the person trapped in the Tinderbox being able to grant people what they desire, there are, however, limits to the wishes that the Tinderbox can grant. These rules can be seen on a stone plaque in the Keepers Halls. So far, the three taboo wishes are: Do not wish for one's demise, as death is a force beyond my control. Do not wish for a change of heart, as one's feelings are their own. Do not wish for revival; once on the path of the dead, there's no turning back. It is unknown what will happen if one of these rules are broken, but it's possible that there will be consequences for the user who made the wish or their wish will nullify, but still count as a wish as it was seen with Rasputin's last wish. Relevant Parables The Curse Is Born ''(from The Thief and the Tinderbox)'' On a very misty day in a kingdom far away, a fisherman caught a goldfish who was no ordinary fish but a familiar of the Sea Goddess herself, who loved all of her animal companions very much. The fisherman had heard ancient tales of magic, so he made a deal with the goldfish: if she fulfilled three wishes, he would set her free. The goldfish agreed and brought him riches untold, true love, and the throne of the kingdom. With three wishes granted, the goldfish expected the fisherman to fulfill his end of the bargain. But the former fisherman had become a greedy King and couldn't part with such powerful magic. He put the goldfish into an old tinderbox until he needed more wishes, and it wasn't long before the goldfish died of sorrow. When the Sea Goddess heard about her friend, she was heartbroken and cursed the King's tinderbox to punish his greed; anyone who kept the tinderbox until the third wish was fulfilled would end up its slave, forced to obey another's wishes. 'An Old Friendship '(from Journey of Atonement) There once was a botanist of the highest order named Mother Gothel, who held an ancient grudge against the Goddess Flora. If Gerda, Gwyn, and Kai had not disrupted her plan, she would have succeeded in destroying the Goddess. But with the Goddess Flora in full possession of her powers, Mother Gothel had to hide from her reach and lick her wounds. Years passed until one day she was seized by a strange connection with Kai, whom she had cursed in the past; she could feel that Kai was cursed again, but by something far more powerful than her magic. She immediately forged a plan: if she could have the item of such power, not even a Goddess could stand up to her. "Flora, you're mine!" she thought to herself, as she set sails towards the Snowfall Kingdom. Mother Gothel absorbed the energy from nature itself, allowing her to transform into a giant sea serpent. All that remained between her and the Tinderbox was Kai. Trivia * It's most likely that the origin of the wish granting goldfish from the parable, The Curse is Born, is based off of The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish. Gallery TT&TB Holding The Tinderbox.jpg|Detective Holding the Tinderbox JOA Tinderbox Sealed.jpg|The Tinderbox locked away TT&TTB Kai Released.jpg|Kai freed from the Tinderbox Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox